Something new
by LittleTiger488
Summary: Who says experiments can't kiss? Stitch/Angel


_Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo, Stitch, Angel, or any other characters/ideas from Lilo and Stitch. I am not writing this for profit, just for fun. _

_You can assume when Stitch and Angel are talking to one another, it's in Turanian._

**Something New**

A Lilo and Stitch FanFic by LittleTiger488

Angel yawned widely as she stretched out her stiff muscles. She blinked her eyes open slowly as she folded her arms back behind her head, settling into the plush pillow she was lying on. The pink alien experiment smiled to herself, enjoying the peace and quiet of the mid-afternoon. She had certainly needed that nap, already feeling refreshed from it. She looked around the roof top dome a bit, taking in her surroundings.

Though she had already been living in the Pelekai home for a month, she still found herself adjusting to life as part of a household. She wasn't complaining though. Anything was better than that stuffy storage closet she used to call home at the restaurant. Stitch had of course wanted her to move in with them sooner, but Angel insisted they wait until Lilo was a little older. The Earth girl and Experiment 624 had been through some rocky times with one another, battling over Stitch's affections, but they eventually managed to work out their differences. Things smoothed out even more as Lilo aged too, growing out of her stubborn preteen years and moving into her more mature adolescent stage. She soon found that it wasn't Angel she hated, but more so that since she was an item with Stitch, he would have less time to pal around with his best friend. After discussing the problem, the three were able to figure out solutions that they all could benefit from.

Angel smiled as she thought about it. She liked the fact that she and Lilo were closer. Now that she was living with them the two found themselves spending more time with just one another, forming a strong friendship.

Of course, Angel grinned, trading an old pineapple crate for sharing a bed with her boojibu was also a perk. It was so nice to have someone to snuggle up to in the middle of the night and wake up to a smiling face in the morning. Granted, Stitch did like to hog the blanket, but there were worst things in life she supposed.

Feeling the burst of energy accumulated from her nap, Angel sat up in the bed, brushing her long antennae back and straightening out her fur. Her ears perked a bit though when she heard voices. Angel looked over at the source of the noise; the open window above her. Standing up, she glanced outside and down to the front porch where Nani and David were sitting and talking.

Angel smiled. She liked Nani and David. As far as humans went, she thought they were some of the nicest she had ever met and working as a waitress for a few years, Angel had a lot of experience when it came to dealing with jerks.

The alien sighed and leaned on the windowsill, enjoying the breeze floating through the window. As she was about to pull her head back inside and go downstairs for a snack, Angel found herself distracted by the couple sitting on the porch. Or rather… what the couple were doing.

Angel raised a curious eyebrow as she noticed David lean closer to Nani. Much to the alien's surprise, the two humans gently touched their lips together in a simple yet strange manner.

Now this form of affection was not completely foreign to Angel. She had seen other humans do this before. She just had no idea what it meant and why they would want to engage in something that seemed rather unsanitary. Did humans not know that the mouth was filled with millions of different kinds of bacteria?

But as much as the act disgusted Angel she couldn't help but be fascinated by the whole process. I mean if it hurt, people wouldn't be doing it so often, right? And the whole practice didn't stop at just touching lips apparently. But what did it all mean?

As Angel contemplated this, watching the two humans she had come to call her friends engage in the very thing she was so confused about, the hum of the elevator alerted her that someone was coming upstairs.

Stitch stepped off the weight sensitive disk, a bowl of popcorn tucked under one arm as his other paw tossed large amounts of the buttery snack into his awaiting jaws.

"Oh good, you're up," Stitch said in between bites, talking casually in his native tongue to her. "A few of the cousins were gonna start up a volley ball game down at the beach and wanted us to--- what are you doing?"

Angel looked away from the window and over at her mate. "Come look," she urged, pointing down to the porch.

Stitch raised an eyebrow as he set the bowl of popcorn down next to the computer. He quickly scaled the wall up to the fold out bed they shared; climbing up next to her to see what had captured her attention. He looked a little confused at the sight and then looked back at Angel.

"It's Nani and David…so?"

Angel shook her head. "No, I mean look what they're doing…"

Stitch again looked back down at the human members of his ohana. "What's the big deal, they're just kissing."

Angel looked back at her mate, stunned. "Kissing?"

Stitch nodded, "That's what Lilo called it."

"Well what does it mean?" Angel asked him, sitting back down on the bed.

"Mean?" Stitch sat down next to her. "I dunno. Humans kiss when they like each other I think. Kinda like hugging only with your lips."

"Oh," Angel looked down at her lap, processing the new information. She suddenly looked back up at Stitch quickly, an excited smile on her maw. "Well I wanna try it!"

Stitch raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean you wanna try it?"

"I want to kiss! C'mere," Angel insisted, sitting up on her knees and moving closer to her mate, who backed away a little apprehensive.

Stitch blushed brightly as his mate crawled closer to him. "I don't think we're built for that kind of thing!" he stuttered.

Angel giggled, crawling up onto his lap, her weight forcing him down on top of the pillow. "So? C'mon! They're doing it so it can't hurt. Do it for me?" She pouted slightly, batting her eyes and licking his cheek affectionately.

That was enough to change Stitch's tune, making him smile a little sheepishly as he let her lay on top of him. Angel grinned, basking in her little victory as she rested her weight on her elbows, petting back his ears.

She leaned her muzzle closer to his, making them both blush a little brighter and stare at one another for a few seconds and then break into childish giggling. She stopped short and buried her nose into his shoulder, trying to contain her fits of laughter. "Wait, wait I wasn't ready!" she laughed.

Stitch couldn't hold his laughter in, finding the whole thing very amusing. "Okay lemme try then," he said, gently lifting her chin up so she'd look at him. He leaned closer to his still giggling mate, trying to imitate what he had seen David do, but the motion was brought to a quick stop when his nose bumped against hers.

This only sent the two into louder bats of laughter, hugging one another as they hid their embarrassed egos behind a wall of giggles.

"Okay, okay," Angel calmed herself down, still blushing and smiling. "I'll turn to the right and you turn to the left. Okay?"

"Okay," Stitch snickered, moving closer again, tilting his muzzle in the direction she indicated only to find her tilting her head the same way. This only proved to make them laugh harder. "My left or your left?"

"Your left!" Angel answered through snickers, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"I told you we weren't built for this," Stitch smirked down at her as she rested against his chest, calming down a bit. He rubbed the small of her back, making her purr slightly.

"Guess so…" Angel mused, nuzzling against his fur, running her claws through the fur on his side. He purred in response to her action and she turned her head to look up at him again. Without much warning, she pushed herself up, tilting her muzzle and pressing the tips of her lips to his.

At first, Stitch was frozen in shock, not really sure what had just happened. But instincts took over soon enough and he bent his long ears back against his head, slowly closing his eyes while leaning into the kiss.

Angel breathed in sharply through her nose, the sudden rush of passion sweeping over her. The new sensation, the feeling of having her body pressed so close to his made her tremble slightly.

She pulled away a bit, wondering what her mate's reaction would be. But as she leaned back, Stitch's grip on her waist tightened slightly, pulling her back towards him. She smiled, allowing him to do so.

Angel moved up against him slightly, gaining a little leverage as she slipped her paws around his shoulders. Stitch continued to stroke her sides as he kissed her, wondering if he was doing it right, but enjoying the learning process none the less.

The hum of the elevator made both their ears perk. Angel quickly parted from her mate and sat up straight, brushing one of her antennae out of her eyes. Stitch, startled by the sound, released Angel's waist and jumped slightly. He lost his balance and tumbled off the side of the fold out bed.

Lilo stepped off the elevator, dropping her book back next to her bed. She looked over at her two alien roommates, raising a curious eyebrow. Angel sat rigid on the bed and Stitch was face down on the metallic floor.

"Uhhh…." Angel stumbled over her words, suddenly grabbing the pillow from the other end of the bed and holding it up. "Pillow fight?"

"Ow…" Stitch groaned, slightly muffled by the floor.

Lilo stared at the two of them for a few seconds more before shrugging and heading back down the elevator.

**The End**


End file.
